1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy converters, and particularly, to an energy converter for converting solar energy into electric power.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy converters have been widely used, e.g., for converting solar energy into electric power.
A typical energy converter for converting solar energy into electric power uses a solar cell panel which includes a P-type semiconductor layer, an N-type semiconductor layer and a few junction layers. However, the semiconductor materials are expensive, and to make such semiconductor layer is complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is an energy converter which can overcome the above shortcomings